The ‘unromantic’ Valentine
by Rogue11
Summary: A short and sweet Valentine's Oneshot set in the 'Purrfect Houseguest' Universe.


**The 'unromantic' Valentine - A 'Purrfect Houseguest' Oneshot**

"So, what's he going to do this time?"

"Huh?" Wufei raised his head from the microscope he was working on and gave Dr. Po a puzzled look.

"I'm talking about Mister Romance of course."

"Mister Romance," Sylvia Noventa, who was preparing specimen slides at the other table, chuckled. "I like that name."

"It fits. Every Valentine's Day he plans something special, doesn't he?" Sally remarked. "If I remember right, two years ago he picked Wufei up in a black stretch limo with a hundred red roses. And last year he whisked him away for dinner at an authentic Italian restaurant… in Napoli."

"Really?" Sylvia swooned. "I wish I would find a boyfriend like that. Mr. Chang, say, does Mr. Khushrenada have a younger brother by any chance; preferable one who is straight?"

"Woman!" Wufei huffed and turned his attention back toward his work in an attempt to hide the flush he could feel creeping into his cheeks.

His two colleagues laughed, and Dr. Po added: "Last year's surprise will be hard to beat. So, I'm curious what he has come up with for today."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but he won't be picking me up today," Wufei replied somewhat tersely.

"Oh?" Sylvia Noventa really did sound disappointed. "What happened? You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

His brows furrowed in annoyance as he replaced the slide under the microscope. "Although I don't see how this us any of your business; no, we did not get into a fight. If you must know, Treize is out of town on a weeklong, country-wide promotional tour for his upcoming novel."

"Ah!"

"Ah?" Wufei threw his boss and co-worker a questioning look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"He left you to take care of Mariemaia and …the 'kitty'. No wonder you are grumpier than usual."

The young man gave another irritated huff. "For your information Marie and Zechs are staying with Trowa and Quatre at the Winner house. And I am NOT grumpier than usual…hmph… I mean, I'm not grumpy period. And now, could we please get back to work?"

"Yes, Sir." The two women chuckled quietly but left him alone… for about two minutes or so.

"When is Treize coming back?" Dr. Po wanted to know.

"Later tonight."

"Oh! You know what that means, Mister Chang, don't you?"

Wufei sighed inwardly. "What does it mean, Miss Noventa?"

"This is your chance to show that you can be just as romantic as he is." She smiled.

The young man blinked. "Why in the name of my ancestors would I want to do that?"

Sylvia let out a theatrical sigh. "Some men just don't get it, do they?"

"There we are, Sir." The cabdriver pulled up in front of the white two-story building shortly before seven thirty.

"Thank you." Treize nodded as he handed the man the fare and a nice tip.

"Thank **you**." The driver stuffed the money into his pocket and tipped his hat.

The tawny-haired man opened the door and slipped out of the car. He was only carrying one travel bag and didn't bother putting it in the trunk. The house lay dark and quiet as he headed up the driveway. Behind him he could hear the taxi turn and drive off.

Treize would have been lying if he said that he hadn't been disappointed when he had checked his voicemail earlier and found a message from Wufei that asked him if he could take a cab home from the airport, because his lover was working late. But then again, that was just like Wufei, always busy, always caught up in his work. He probably never even realized what day today was.

He was still searching for his house key when Treize heard another car coming up the road. The sound of the engine was familiar. Moments later Wufei's red Porsche pulled into the driveway.

"Treize, you are back already?!" The younger man climbed out of the car. "I'm sorry. I was hoping to make it home before you."

"That's alright." Treize smiled as he finally opened the front door. "As you can see, I just got here myself." His eyes fell upon the bouquet of roses in his lover's hand.

Noticing the look Wufei shifted uneasily from one foot onto the other. "Um… yeah… well, I passed by this flower shop on the way and I thought…." A slight hue of crimson crept into his face. Of course he would never admit had he had been driving through town for hours before he finally found a store that wasn't sold out on roses.

"Are they for me?"

"Oh yeah, of course." The color of his cheeks only intensified as he finally handed the bouquet to the older man. "Happy…Valentine's Day."

"Thank you. That's so sweet of you." Treize set down his bag as he accepted the flowers. He raised them to his nose and closed his eyes as he soaked in the sweet smell. "And I didn't even have time to get anything for you."

"That's quite alright," his lover assured him.

"At least let me thank you properly." The older man embraced Wufei with his free arm, pulling him closer. He dipped his head and pressed his mouth tenderly against his lover's. Wufei closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. "Thank you." Treize whispered as he finally pulled away.

"You look tired." The younger man remarked as they walked side by side into the living room.

"It's been a long week, filled with busy schedules," his lover admitted. "I'm glad to be back home. By the way, I called Marie and Zechs from the airport. Those two seem to be having a blast at Quatre's.

Wufei nodded in agreement. "I talked to them after work. Rashid is 'babysitting' tonight. Trowa and Quatre are going out for dinner."

"Well, should we follow their example and go grab a quick bite to eat too?" Treize asked.

"Um… actually…I've ordered in," his lover replied. "I figured that after a week of traveling and dining out you'd prefer to stay home."

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you. What did you order?"

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait and see?"

"A secret?" Treize's lips curved into a tiny smirk.

"I guess so," Wufei answered, but the truth was that he didn't really know himself. He had simply called a restaurant Quatre had suggested, and ordered their 'Valentine's menu for two', also at Quatre's suggestion. "Dinner won't be here for another half an hour," he added after a quick gaze at his watch. "Would you like to take a shower or bath while we wait?"

"Hmm, a nice hot bath really does sound great," the older man admitted.

"I'll go draw you one."

"You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself. I'm not that tired."

Already on his way up the stairs Wufei held his step and turned his head. "I know. But I want to. You always have dinner ready and draw me a bath when I come home from work tired. Tonight I'll be the one taking care of you for a change."

"Very well," Treize smiled. "Only a fool would refuse an offer like that. Then I'll give these flowers some water and I shall be upstairs in a few moments."

The tawny-haired man smiled softly as he picked out a vase for the roses and walked into the kitchen. This was the first time that Wufei had given him flowers. Handsome, smart, stubborn, prickly…there were many words that described his lover, but romantic was definitely not one of them. And that, in Treize's opinion, made the gesture especially sweet.

It only took a few moments to arrange the flowers. He put the vase on the coffee table in the living room where he could see it all day long, then walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

The water was still running when Treize stepped into the bathroom. The air was heavy with the sweet smell of rose oil. Wufei had dimmed the lights and lit several candles. He was kneeling next to the large, oval bathtub testing the water with his fingertips.

"You think this is hot enough?"

"I'm sure it is perfect," the older man assured him as he started to undress. Taking off his suit jacket, tie and shirt, he hung them neatly over a chair before slipping out of his shoes.

By the time Wufei turned off the water the older man stood nude and ready to climb into the tub. He lowered himself into the warm water with a content sigh. "This feels good."

"I'll go set the table then."

As his lover rose to his feet Treize reached out seizing his wrist. "Wait! You're not coming in?"

"But…," Wufei stopped mid motion. "I thought you are tired and wanted to rest and relax."

"So?" The older man raised one eyebrow. "What's wrong with relaxing together?"

"Well…" Truth to be told, whenever they got into the tub or shower together it turned out to be anything but restful or relaxing. Nevertheless Wufei shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

Treize released his arm allowing the young man to take off his clothes. He leaned back with a soft satisfied smile and watched as his lover took off his clothes.

Noticing that he was being watched Wufei blushed slightly. Even though Treize had told him many times how beautiful he was, compared to his lover's perfect body, he still couldn't help but feel inadequate.

The older man extended his open hand toward him and he took it to steady himself as he climbed into the tub. He settled down between his lover's thighs and relaxed against his broad chest. Treize's arm snaked around his waist pulling him closer. His hot breath tickled Wufei's ear as he leaned in and whispered:

"I missed you so much, my cute little Valentine."

The younger man tensed instantly, brows furrowed as he turned his head. "I told you not to call me names like that."

"Why not?" Treize chuckled. It was a low bubbling sound. "You really **are** cute; even if you have that pout on your face."

His lover huffed. "I'm not a woman. There is no need to woo me with sweet words."

"Oh Wufei, you have no idea how adorable you are when you talk like that." He reached out, gently raised his lover's chin and covering those satin-soft lips with his own.

Wufei's expression softened instantly. There was no way that he could ever be angry at Treize, even if he was being teased like this. His lips parted invitingly as he melted into the sweetness of his lover's tender kiss. His tongue met Treize's and they swirled together in sea of delight, fighting each other for dominance, twisting and suckling. Both men were panting breathlessly as they finally broke their kiss.

Wufei rested his head against the older man's chest. Both of Treize's hands were resting on his stomach. For a long time neither of them moved and Wufei was beginning to wonder if his lover had fallen asleep. "Treize?" he asked quietly. "Are you awake?"

"No." the other man's voice was laced with humor.

"Dinner should be here soon. I'll go set the table."

"I'll help you."

"No, you stay." Wufei insisted. "I'm the one taking care of things tonight, remember."

"Very well, but call me if you need me."

"I will." With a brief but affectionate nuzzle the young man freed himself from his lover's embrace and stepped out of the tub. He was till reaching for his towel when the doorbell rung. "Already?" He quickly grabbed his robe, slipped into it and tied it.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come and help?" Treize called after him as he dashed out of the bathroom.

"No, I'm fine. Stay where you are."

"Yes, Sir." The older man laughed. He reclined further until he was submerged all the way up to his neck, closed his eyes and relaxed.

Treize wasn't sure how much time passed before Wufei returned. His lover was carrying a tray with several dishes and a champagne bottle as he walked back into the bathroom. He set the tray onto the edge of the bathtub and asked Treize to hold it while he grabbed a stool from the bedroom and moved it next to the tub.

The older man let his gaze wander over the tray. "Champagne, caviar **and** oysters, oh my, I really am getting spoiled."

"And that's only the appetizers." Wufei remarked as he moved the tray onto the stool.

Treize reached for the champagne bottle. While he filled the two crystal flutes with the bubbling liquid his lover slipped out of his bathrobe and back into the tub. He handed one of the glasses to Wufei while raising the other one for a toast. "To many more Valentines like this."

Wufei smiled. He took a small sip of champagne, then set his glass down and, following his lover's example reached for one of the grilled oysters.

"Delicious," Treize declared, and the younger man could only agree. The oyster itself was mild and the topping of white truffle froth provided a perfect but not overwhelming addition.

The two men were now sitting across from one another in the large tub. Treize raised his foot, rubbing it gently against the sensitive inner side of Wufei's thigh. "If this is how I get treated when I come home from a trip, I might consider traveling more often," he purred as he reached for one of the small triangular toast points.

"Something wrong?" the younger man asked as he noticed that Treize seemed to be looking for something.

"No spoon for the caviar?"

"Spoon…?! Oh, I forgot." Wufei gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. When you take care of things, everything is always perfect, and I can't even remember something as simple as a spoon. I guess it only proofs I'm not caught out for this romantic stuff after all."

Treize swallowed. He suddenly felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "Wufei…" He reached out and gently raised his lover's chin. "What are you talking about, dear? This IS perfect. In fact I think this is the most romantic Valentine we have spent together."

"You are making fun of me."

"I am not," the older man insisted. He used the piece of toast to scoop up a small amount of caviar then dipped it into the creme fraiche. "Who needs a spoon anyway? See!" He offered the little treat to his lover and watched as Wufei relished the delicacy. A small drip of cream escaped the young man's lips, trickling slowly from the corner of his mouth before his tongue darted out and licked it away.

Although it was a very innocent and probably unintentional act, it sent a prickling jolt of heat straight into Treize's groin. The older man gave a sound somewhere between a purr and a growl. "Actually… who needs appetizers? I think I'm ready for the main course."

"Do you want me to go set the table?"

"That's not really what I had in mind." Treize smiled.

Wufei swallowed at the suggestive sparkle in his lover's eyes, and he suddenly realized that the other man wasn't referring to lobster tail and black truffle risotto when he was talking about the 'main course'.

"And…," Treize's smile grew into a full blown smirk as his toes slowly wiggled their way between Wufei's legs. "We can have that 'main course' either here or in the bedroom. Your choice, dear."

"So, how did it go, Mister Chang?"

Wufei had barely set foot into the lab the next morning when he was questioned by his two female co-workers. "How did what go?" he asked innocently.

"Last night…valentine's day…you and Mr. Khushrenada… How did it go?"

The young man shrugged nonchalantly. "He came home tired and took a bath. We ordered in and went to bed early. That's it."

Both Dr. Po and her younger colleague rolled their eyes. "Wufei, you really don't have **one** romantic bone in your body, do you?"

Slipping into his lab coat Wufei gave another shrug. "I never said I did. Besides, one hopeless romantic in the family is plenty." With that he walked over to the incubator to check the cultures he had prepared the day before. Of course, if his co-workers would have seen his face, they might have wondered what he was smiling about.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
